1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having a shell with a middle portion retained in an insulative housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,912 issued on Nov. 14, 2006, discloses an electrical connector including a longitudinal insulative housing with a mating room for receiving a mating connector, a plurality of signal contacts retained in the housing for adapted to electrical connect with the mating connector and a shell covering on the housing. The shell is provided with a body portion surrounding an outer peripheral surface of the insulative housing. A plurality of folding portions are folded inwards to the mating room from the rear edge of the body portion and arranged along the longitudinal direction, which are opposite to a plurality of contacting portions of the signal contacts. The blank metal sheet of shell before the folding portions folded is wide in a front-to-rear direction.
The shell is retained in the housing only with two retaining tails at opposite ends thereof. Therefore the shell would not be well retained in the housing, especially when the mating connector is inserted rudely by bigger force.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.